Screaming with the Wind
by Charmina
Summary: “Why?” he whispered quietlly, in a heartbroken tone, as he watched his hands. His companion only stared at him with sadness, as if searching for the words that might comfort his friend but not being able to find them. Oneshot


Disclaimer – If I owned Harry Potter then I would by myself a horse, a dog, a house with a stable, a tv that doesn't go "beeeeep", a whole new wardrobe, those nice shoes I saw the other day and a lot of other fun stuff. Did you notice the "if" in the beginning?

Author Notes – Just want to take the time to say thank you to my beta Sailor C, and I hope you will all enjoy the story and leave me a nice little review when you're done. Now, on with the story!

**Screaming with the Wind**

_  
I am that one voice, in the cold wind,  
That whispers,  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

_Josh Groban – Remember Me (Troy soundtrack)_

It was a heartbreaking sight; the two boys sitting alone on the bed in the darkened room. One of them, with fiery red hair, was lying with his face buried in his pillow, his shoulders, shaking with violent sobs that he no longer had any control over. He was still fully clothed in his robes and shoes, but they were wrinkled all over, and his normally controllable hair now stood out in every direction; a testimony to how he had spent the night.

Sitting on the edge of the bed by his shoulder was his silent companion. He too was fully clothed, but there were no wrinkles on his clothes and there didn't seem to be even the tiniest bit of dust on them. His eyes never once left his friend and the sadness in them could not be mistaken. But still, not a single tear left his eyes as he studied his friend.

There was a soft twitch of his hand, as if he wanted to reach out and comfort his friend, but in the end his hand remained still by his side. An almost nonexistent sigh escaped his lips as he turned his eyes down and closed them. He looked like he could barely hold himself together, and that all he really wanted to do was break down and join in with his friends tears. But he tried to hold strong.

The wind howled in the darkness outside, and the windows rattled in the storm. Dark clouds covered the sky, but the rain had yet to fall. However, it was only minutes away now. An owls lonely hoots were barely heard before being swept away with the wind.

Inside the red head's sobs were the only sound, and they echoed with misery in the dark room. An especially desperate sob escaped him and he hit the pillow with his clenched fist in a sudden show of anger. The bed shook slightly and his silent friend looked up at him again with unshed tears in his eyes. His emotions showed clearly in them, and the sadness and grief was mingled with desperation and guilt. He looked like he wanted to pull his friend in to his arms and hug him and comfort him, and tell him that everything would be alright. But something was holding him back, and so he continued to watch in silence.

The red head's earlier show of anger had taken a hold of him and he screamed in to his pillow with everything he had. He screamed and cried and hit it again, and outside the wind screamed with him as they mourned together. And when he had no more power in him he closed his mouth with one last sob, and pushed himself up in to a sitting position. Staring transfixed at his hands, the tears continued to rain down his cheeks in an endless flow, spilling on his wrinkled clothes.

"Why?" he whispered quietly, in a heartbroken tone, as he watched his hands.

His companion only stared at him with sadness, as if searching for the words that might comfort his friend but not being able to find them. There was a tense atmosphere in the room, and even the wind outside the window seemed to slow in its advance so as to not disturb them.

"Why did you leave me?" the red head whispered, and covered his eyes with his hands.

His friend stared at him for a second and then reached out a hand towards him. Inches away from the red head's shoulder his hand stopped its advance and held still in the air.

Another sob escaped the red head's lips as he buried his face deeper in to his own hands.

His friend's hand shook slightly, before it slowly lowered it self down by its owners side again.

"WHY?" the red head suddenly screamed, his hands falling down and squezing the blanket under him, his face raised towards the celing. "WHY COULD YOU NEVER BE SELFISH?" Lowering his head again, but not letting go of the death-grip he had on the blanket, all power seemed to escape him and his lips trembled as he whispered, "Why did you leave me alone?"

Suddenly the dark clouds in the sky gave up their losing battle and heavy rain started to fall down on the ground as thunder shook the sky and earth alike. A cry of unsuppressed animal instinct could be heard from the Forbidden Forest, and even the castle itself seemed to weep with grief.

Sighing the boy wiped the tears from his eyes, but new ones only took their place. He closed his eyes tightly and squeezed the blankets harder as he lost himself in his emotions again. But then a soft chuckle escaped his lips, even as the tears continued to fall. His silent friend watched confused, but didn't say anything.

"I think Hermione got it right that time. You really have a saving-people-thing," he chuckled again, but then turned serious in a heartbeat as his thoughts caught up with him. "I guess that should be 'had' now..."

He got up from the bed and walked over to the window. The rain was still falling in and endless stream and once in a while lightning lit up the sky. Tracing his fingers over the window, the boy shuddered as he felt the coldness against him.

"Why did you have to sacrifice yourself?" he whispered. "Didn't you understand how much we would miss you? How much I would miss you?" A dark chuckle escaped him again as the silent boy on the bed squirmed in his seat. "You never seemed to realise how much you meant to people. I guess those bloody relatives of yours are to blame for that."

The tears fell down the red head's cheeks, in sync with the rain outside, and his shoulders once again started to shake with sobs that he could not stop even if he wanted to.

The boy on the bed watched, his own eyes bright with unshed tears, but he soon turned his face down as if feeling guilty. He ran a hand through his hair in a reflex movement before letting his hands rest in his lap again.

"You were my brother."

The soft whisper made the silent boy's head snatch up as he stared at his friend with complete shock.

"I never told you, but I always felt more connected to you then to my real family. You were the brother I could talk to about anything, and even though we fought, I knew you would stand by me in the end." A deep, shuddering breath. "I'm so sorry I was the one who didn't hold true to that. That I let you go on your own."

The silent boy shook his head slowly as he stared at his friend with wide eyes, and the first tear left his eye and made its way down his cheek. He looked like his thoughts were running a hundred miles per hour as he watched his red haired friend sigh, and lift himself up to sit at the windowsill, knees drawn up and forehead leaning against the cold glass.

The rain continued to fall without stopping and smashed against the window, making it look like hundreds of tears that kept falling. The owl once again hooted in the distant, but it sounded like it was further away now.

The tears ran silently down the red head's cheeks now as he stared unseeingly out the window, and hugged his knees close to him. "Couldn't you have let me come with you?" he asked in a whisper. "Couldn't you just have let me help you?" He closed his eyes tigthly and hugged his knees even harder as the tears started pouring down in a fresh new wave.

The silent boy slowly got up from the bed that he was still sitting on, and hesistantly made his way over to his friend. He watched him closely for a few seconds before sitting down on the windowsill beside him. Tears were now silently running down his cheeks, too, but he didn't look like he cared any longer, or that he even noticed them. Lifting his hand he again reached out a hand to comfort his friend, but just like the first time it stopped only inches away as the red head whispered so quietly he almsot didn't hear it.

"Why did you have to die?"

The rain fell softer now as the first massive wave had been relesead, and even the wind slowed down, making it howl in a soft cry of grief. A last lightning lit up the sky, the thunder making the grounds shake, and then it was gone.

Closing his eyes tightly for a second as the words hit him, the silent boy then opened them, and closed the short distant between his hand and his friend's shoulder. A look of pure pain was etched across his face as his hand didn't make contact but simply drifted right through his friend's shoulder, and he quickly withdraw it again. The red head didn't seem to have noticed anything, as his shoulders were again shaking with sobs.

Getting up from his position by the window the silent boy walked towards the door, only to stop a few feet away from it. Slowly he turned around to look at his best friend one last time, and his emerald eyes shone brightly with the tears that kept falling. Running a hand through his raven locks he sighed and whispered the only words he could think of before he turned around and left.

"I'm so sorry."

And the red head was left alone in the dark room, and as he continued to cry the wind yet again increased in power, the rain started to fall with renewed strength, and lightning lit up the night sky.


End file.
